Fic CDM CastielxSucrette
by Natsuki007
Summary: Una pequeña historia de mi chico favorito, Castiel, al final hay un poco de Lemon, pero la historia en sí puede leerla cualquier persona. Espero que les guste. Derechos reservados.


_**Corazón de Melón**_

 _ **CastielxSucrette.**_

* * *

 **Advertencias : Lemon (+18) **

* * *

—¡DEMONIO ME CAGO EN TU MADRE, VEN AQUÍ, YA!

—Castiel, deja de gritar. Es normal que el perro no venga contigo, está asustado—El pelirrojo refunfuñó, llevaba diez minutos corriendo detrás del enorme Beauceron negro, que salió disparado a por las olas del mar. Su dueño, le había lanzado un palo para que lo atrapase, pero el animal vio una gabiota y se fue hacia ella. Castiel se desesperaba cada vez más.

—DEMONIO, COMO NO VENGAS TE QUEDAS SIN CENAR. SIT, CHICO, SIT—No sé si le entendió, pero el perro se paró. Llegó hacia nosotros con la cabeza baja. Fui a acariciarlo, porque no hay cosa que más pena me de, que ver a un animal sufrir.

—Ey, chico, no pasa nada, ven aquí—Le sonreí, sentándome en la arena para que Demonio viniera, me empezó a besar las manos y la cara, era adorable—¡Demonio!—Me empecé a reír, al igual que Castiel.

—Al final ha sido un buen día en la playa, ¿no, tabla?—Se sentó a mi lado.

—Sabes que no soy una tabla y que te has tenido que tragar tus palabras al verme en bikini—Le guiñé el ojo, mientras él chasqueaba la lengua. Por más que lo niegue, la mirada que me lanzó cuando me vio quitarme el vestido de playa, demostraba que le gustaba lo que veía. Pervertido.

—Tal vez, o tal vez no—Vi al pelirrojo estirar su mano hacia algo, pero no pude ver bien qué hasta que lo levanto y lo tiró. Era otro palo. ¿No había tenido suficiente?

—Venga Demonio, a por él—Sonrió.

—Pero tú no te estabas quejando hace un rato de...¡Qué haces!—Me tiró a la arena, colocándose encima mío. Sujetó mis manos con las suyas y las puso encima de mi cabeza. Me sonrojé. Cómo no.

—Hablas mucho, tabla.

—¡Castiel, quítate!—En realidad, nunca pensé estar así, tan cerca de él. De sus labios...Pero no me parecía apropiado dejarle estar así, y menos en la playa.

—Por tus palabras, pensaría que quieres que me quite pero...No opones resistencia, ¿me equivoco?—Una de sus típicas sonrisas. Oh, pero se veía tan adorable.

—¿Ahora quién es el que habla demasiado?—Mi respiración se aceleraba, cada vez más y más. Mis ojos viajaban involuntariamente a sus labios, de verdad, tenía tantas ganas de besarle. Y además, esa posición dejaba poco a la imaginación.

—Entonces...Mejor nos callamos...A mi manera—Cerró rápidamente sus ojos, abrió un poco sus labios rosados y se acercó. Se acercó mucho. Tanto que sus labios rozaron los míos. No pude contenerme. Me libré de su agarré en las manos, a lo cual él seguramente pensaría que era para irme y abracé su cuello. Me daba igual si alguien nos veía. Que se joda Ámber y Debrah. Que se joda el mundo. Castiel es mío. El beso se volvió apasionado, enredé mis dedos en su cabellera teñida, y él soltó una especie de gruñido cuando mordí levemente su labio. Se separó levemente.

—Eres una pervertida, Nat—Soltó una risita.

—Es que...Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo besarte, Cast—Confesé, ¿ya que importaba? Si me había besado, era por algo.

—Yo...—Iba a decir algo, pero alguien le interrumpió.

—Hola, Castiel—Nos separamos rápidamente, no esperábamos que hubiese nadie por allí. Era Iris—Ah, hola Natsuki, no sabía que eras tú—Sonrió—Perdón por interrumpir, es que me he encontrado a Demonio muy lejos de aquí y pensé que se había escapado, pero ya veo que no—Nos guiñó un ojo, riéndose por situación. Castiel y yo nos miramos un momento, pero después desviamos la mirada hacia otro lado. ¿Teníamos vergüenza? Qué patéticos...

—Gracias Iris—Dijo Castiel—Yo me voy ya. Nos vemos otro día.

—Claro, hasta luego chicos—Ella se fue corriendo, me giré para buscar a Castiel. Pero ya estaba muy lejos. ¿Se había ido sin mí...?

—Castiel...—Le miraba marcharse, iba rápido. De vez en cuando, Demonio se giraba y ladraba, llamándome. Al parecer, era el único que se acordaba de mí. Parecía una idiota siguiéndole con la mirada, esperando. Esperé. Esperé y seguí esperando, tal vez a que girase su vista y viese que no estaba a su lado. Pero no lo hizo. Noté cómo algo húmedo resbalaba por mi mejilla. Lo toqué con un dedo y...¿Una lágrima? ¿Estaba llorando por él?

No pude contenerme, corrí hacia él. Tal vez, lo alcanzaría, antes de que se marchase. Lo vi un poco más cerca de mí, eso me dio esperanzas.

—¡CASTIEL!—Casi le rogaba que se quedase, él oyó mi grito, se paró un momento, pero no miró hacia atrás. Y, como no, mi torpeza volvió en ese instante, haciéndome caer al suelo. Me raspé en la rodilla, haciéndome sangre.

Ya no podía correr, porque la pierna derecha dolía mucho. Me coloqué el vestido y me fui a mi apartamento. Por alguna extraña razón, esperaba oír mi nombre, girarme y que fuese él. Pero los sueños. Sueños son. Y cuando llegué a mi casa, lo único que quería hacer era limpiarme el estropicio de mi pierna e irme a la cama, llorar y no despertar.

—Ojalá me tragase la tierra ahora mismo.—Deseé, lo deseé mil veces...—Y lo peor, es que le veré mañana en las clases de guitarra—Me tiré a la cama. Todavía eran las 8 de la noche, podía llamar a Rosa para contarle todo. Necesitaba una amiga, urgentemente.

Al final, cogí el teléfono y marqué su número. No tardó en contestar.

—¡Hola, Nana! ¿Qué tal estás?—Ella tan dulce como siempre, seguro que estaba con su típica sonrisa.

—No muy bien Rosy...¿Te importaría venir a casa? Me siento muy mal...

—Oh, claro cielo, en menos de diez minutos estoy allí. Ahora nos vemos.

Colgó. Y no le faltó razón. Tardó poquísimo en llegar. En cuanto abrí la puerta, no pude evitar abrazarla.

—Cuéntamelo todo, ¿vale?—Asentí, nos sentamos en uno de los sofás y empecé a contarle con todo lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido. Ella me miró con lástima.

—Nat, sabes cómo es Castiel, a lo mejor se ha puesto nervioso...

—Pero Rosa, ni si quiera me ha mirado después de aquello.

—¿Por qué no le llamas? Tienes que hablar con él. No lo veo normal.

—Ni yo tampoco, pero tengo mucho miedo de que me llame pesada, o algo así. Pero no sé qué hacer.

—Yo voy a intentar hablar con él. Lo prometo—Me intentaba animar, era muy buena amiga.

—No sé...No creo que funcione.

—¿Qué te apuestas a que funciona?

—¡Un helado!—Dije de broma—Me juego ir siempre que quieras de compras por un mes.

—Hecho, ven aquí, tontina—Me dio un largo, fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. ¡Era un amor de niña!—Me iré ya a casa, ¿vale? Le he dicho a Leigh que no tardaría—Asentí—Cuídate, enana.

—Somos de la misma estatura—Le saqué la lengua. De alguna forma, Rosy siempre lograba animarme. Cerró la puerta y yo me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Al final, no tardé en irme a la cama. Estaba cansada y además no quería pensar más en Castiel. Me sentía muy mal cuando lo hacía. Sé que él me quiere, poco, pero lo hace. Porque se preocupa de mí...Aunque espero no equivocarme.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

* * *

Anhelaba esas mañanas en las que despertaba por la luz del sol y, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, escapé de los brazos de Morfeo por esa razón. Era una bonita mañana de verano. Pero al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior se enturbió un poco. Me decidí por dejarlo estar. Me preparé el desayuno y me puse a tocar mi guitarra eléctrica, a todo volumen, me daba igual si alguien lo oía. Liberé todo mi odio con las cuerdas. Con cada nota, mi enfado iba desapareciendo.

Poco a poco, las horas pasaban, y sabía que tendría que verle. No había otra opción. Me vestí rápidamente y salí de casa, cogiendo antes a mi pequeña amiga y metiéndola en una funda negra. Cogí mi púa de _**''SteelPanther''**_ y me encaminé al pequeño edificio donde nos enseñaban nuestras canciones, era una especie de conservatorio pero más...Chiquitito. Apenas cabíamos 5 personas en el aula.

—Hola, Natsuki—Me saludó el profesor con una sonrisa, era un chico muy majo y además tenía 26 años, no era de los más mayores que había tenido—¿Has estudiado alguna de las canciones que mandé para estas vacaciones?

—He estudiado dos de ellas, pero en una tengo una pequeña duda con los acordes.

—Ahora te echaré una mano, por favor, ve sentándote—Asentí y pase. El lugar era cómodo y acogedor. Pero para mi sorpresa, el pelirrojo ya se encontraba allí. Chasqueé la lengua, y decidí ignorarle. Ojo por ojo. Pareció molestarle, porque su cara lo mostraba todo. Jódete, por haberme dejado tirada.

—¿No piensas saludarme o qué?—Dijo malhumorado.

—¿No me dejaste sola tú ayer?—Contesté de manera indiferente, cogiendo la guitarra y comenzando a leer la partitura, él solo resopló, y después de analizar en su cabeza la respuesta, me contestó.

—Lo siento—¿Solamente eso?—Me avergoncé.

—Si no querías besarme, podrías haberte apartado. No hacía falta que me dejaras tirada, y cuando te llamase pasases de mí. Pero gracias. Ya sé que te importo una mierda—El profesor entró, comenzando su clase. En el fondo, mis propias palabras me habían herido. Sabía que Castiel no era así, podrá ser el chico más rudo, pervertido y enfadica del mundo. Pero tiene buen corazón. Solo lo dije porque estaba enfadada...No, dolida. Dolida es la palabra.

La clase se pasó rápido. El profesor, por nombre Carlos, me explicó mis dudas y cuando dieron las **5 p.m** nos dejó salir. Castiel fue el primero en salir por la puerta, creí que se había ido ya. Caminé cabizbaja, por todo aquello. Pero al cruzar la salida del edificio, unas manos sujetaron mi cintura. Quería gritar, pero no salía la voz. Me relajé cuando vi los ojos grises y penetrantes de mi chico. Sí, MI chico, porque le quiero...Le quiero mucho, a pesar de su carácter.

—¿Piensas que no me importas?—Lo dijo serio y apenado. Espera, ¿qué?

—No Cast, perdón es que...Me dolió mucho lo de ayer...De verdad, si no querías besarme, podrías habérmelo dicho. Sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ti desde hace tiempo, pero aunque me rechazases yo seguiría siendo tu amiga. Lo sabes.

—Nat, me porté como una mierda—No lo preguntó, lo confesó. Agarró mi mano, la contempló por breves instantes y después entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Mi corazón bombeaba sangre a mil por hora—Siento mucho haberte dejado sola. Me avergoncé, no sabía cómo escabullirme de esa situación. Sabes que no se me da bien mostrar mis sentimientos.

—Castiel, eso es muy tierno.

—No, no lo es.

—¡Qué sí!—Me abalancé sobre él y le abracé, necesitaba su cariño más que nunca—Te quiero mucho, Cast.

Sentí cómo su cuerpo se tensó, ya la había cagado. Joder. Natsuki, nunca haces nada bien.

—Perdón, Cast...¿Quieres...que te acompañe a casa?—Por lo menos pasaría un poco más de tiempo con él, no demasiado, pero bueno...

—Si quieres, claro—Sonrió de lado, y comenzó a caminar. Parecía tener prisa.

—¿Por qué vas tan rápido?—Me costaba seguir su velocidad.

—¿Te digo la verdad?

—Sí.

—Me pone nervioso estar a solas contigo, es como que no controlo la situación y eso me molesta—Era justamente lo que me pasaba a mí, ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que yo también le gustase?

Antes de que pudiese apenas reaccionar, habíamos llegado a su apartamento. Lo reconocía porque ya había estado allí ensayando con la guitarra en su casa, para clase.

—Bueno, entonces coincidimos en algo...—Confesé, antes de irme.

Él se quedó parado, meditando, ¿pensando? ¿En qué? Después de unos minutos, al fin me dijo algo.

—¿Quieres pasar y vemos una película o lo que quieras?

—Tenía que ducharme, y no sé si me dará tiempo. Pero gracias.

—Puedes hacerlo aquí, tengo ropa de mi prima. Seguro que te queda bien—Imaginé los _**pros**_ y los _**contras**_ , al final, me decidí por aceptar, pero él se me adelantó—Venga anda, que quiero pasar un rato contigo después de lo de ayer, te juro que esta vez no saldré corriendo—No pude evitar soltar una risita, era adorable.

—Vale, pelirrojo. Entra.

Me indicó dónde podía encontrar la ropa y, sinceramente, cogí lo primero que vi, una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto. Hacía mucho calor. Me encerré en el baño y me desnudé, para después abrir el grifo del agua y comenzar a enjabonarme, cuánta falta me hacía esto.

* * *

 _ **Punto de vista de Castiel.**_

* * *

Joder, qué putas ganas tenía de ir al baño, abrir la puerta y besar a Nat, este sentimiento me carcomía por dentro, no podía evitarlo. La deseaba tanto. Adoraba su cuerpo, sus caderas anchas, sus finas piernas, sus pechos firmes y hermosos (sí, tenía razón, no era tabla, para nada), sus labios rosados y grandes, esos ojos color miel...Era simplemente perfecta. No podía evitar sentirme excitado con solo verla. Me imaginaba tantas cosas...Ella debajo de mí, en la cama, haciéndola mía, con el único sonido de nuestros gemidos, los resortes de la cama y el choque de ambos cuerpos.

Miré abajo. Oh, no. Una erección. Dios, si Nat veía eso se iría corriendo y no le faltaría razón. Pero, joder, no me sacaba su cuerpo de la cabeza. Cada vez estaba más excitado, escogí la opción más sencilla. Encerrarme en mi cuarto, y esperar a que se pasase _ **. ''Todo lo que sube baja''**_ me repetía en la cabeza, pero no estaba saliendo del todo bien.

* * *

 _ **Punto de vista de Natsuki.**_

* * *

Salí del baño ya vestida y peinada con una coleta alta porque mi pelo todavía estaba empapado.

—¿Castiel? ¿Dónde estás?—No le veía en el salón. Ni en la cocina (donde se encontraba Demonio), ni en ningún lado...¿Otra vez se había largado?

—¡ESTOY EN MI HABITACIÓN, NATSUKI!—Suspiré, de alivio. Caminé hasta el dormitorio y abrí la puerta, al otro lado estaba un Castiel un tanto ruborizado y nervioso, tumbado boca abajo...Espera, ¿qué hacía así?

—¿Cassy? ¿Qué te ocurre?—Me acerqué lentamente a la cama, hasta que me senté.

—No me llames Cassy—Criticó—Nada, es que me dolía la tripa y dicen que va bien estar boca abajo.

—Oh, déjame darte un masaje para que se te pase—Me hinqué a su lado y le obligué a darse la vuelta. Él se quejaba, pero no entendía por qué.

—No, no, no, si da igual—Respiraba agitado, pero que demonios...—Nat, que no.

—Calla, y déjame cuidarte—Rechisté, levanté su camiseta y le empecé a masajear por toda esa zona. Joder, que musculatura.

—Cómo te gusta aprovechar. Solo no babés, no me apetece fregar después—Sonrió, y colocó sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza, excitante. Qué pervertida soy. Y él pensando que soy una niña inocente.

—Ey nene—Abrió solo uno de sus ojos—Aquí el único que es un aprovechado eres tú.

—¿Por qué dices eso? No tienes pruebas—Rió.

—Solo con mirar abajo, me doy cuenta de que mientes, a saber en qué habrás pensado sobre mí.

—Compréndelo, tú tan destapada y encima tocándome. No soy de hielo, ¿sabes?

—Mmm—A tomar por culo todo. Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él, no aguantaba más—Yo tampoco soy de piedra...

Se quedó observándome un poco asombrado, pero enseguida reaccionó, sujetando mi cuello y guiándome a su boca. Correspondí el beso inmediatamente, comenzando a mover mis labios sobre los suyos, sin prisas, disfrutando cada roce. Él profundizó el beso de dos maneras, primero lamiendo mi labio inferior y metiendo su lengua rápidamente, y después, moviendo mi cuerpo hacia delante, provocando que nuestras intimidades rozasen. Mordisqueé un poco su lengua, disfrutando de su pequeño gemido. Sus manos bajaron de mi cintura a mi culo, y lo tocó con descaro, agarrándolo fuerte y tocando muy cerca de mi entrepierna. Dios, este chico me quería matar de la excitación. Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, lo besó y lo lamió, eso me hizo gemir. Después se dedicó a añadir mordiscos sin preocupación, seguro que dejaba moratones. No me importaban, en ese momento no. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi oreja, y sopló en ella metiendo después su lengua dentro de ella. Su mano ya no estaba en mi culo, si no directamente en mi entrada, por encima del pantalón, pero era una tela muy fina, y os voy a ser sincera, no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa interior debajo, por lo cual el tacto era mucho más intenso.

—Mmm...Nena, estás tan mojada, se nota a través del pantalón.

—Si dejases de tocarme de esa forma, dejaría de estar así—Sonrió por mi...¿queja?, que va, me encantaba. De un momento se colocó a un lado mió y se acercó a mis labios, besándome de nuevo. Su mano se escabulló entre mis piernas, debajo del pantalón y tocó mi zona intima, gemí al instante, y cuando metió un dedo de un solo golpe, también. Yo no era virgen, por lo cual no me dolió.

—Oh, Cast...—Cerré los ojos por la sensación, me encantaba, pero no era suficiente, quería más—Cast, mete más dedos...

—Eres una impaciente...Pero te gusta mucho jugar, ¿verdad?—Su voz era en un tono bajo, sensual, excitante—Entonces...Vamos a jugar—Sentí como su dedo salía, me quedé con cara estupefacta, pero mi expresión cambió cuando metió tres dedos en un solo golpe. Oh, sí. Ese era mi Castiel. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, desesperados, me mojaba cada vez más, mientras me besaba los labios e invadía con su lengua mi boca.

—Mmm...Más rápido Cast...—Su movimiento se volvió más lento, no podía creerlo. Le gustaba joderme.

—Has sido muy mala, no te lo mereces...—El movimiento de su brazo cada vez era menor y menor, moví mi mano hasta la suya, que se encontraba, obviamente, debajo de mi ropa, y le obligué a meter todavía más sus dedos. Eso lo excitó y al final, conseguí lo que quería—Nat, te voy a follar, muy duro, pequeña.

—Hazlo—Quitó su mano y retiró rápidamente mi camiseta y la suya, se acercó a mis pechos y los besó, mi pezón se endureció al tacto de su lengua, era demasiado. No podía más. Quité rápidamente su ropa y mi pantalón, no sé ni dónde lo tiré. Me daba lo mismo, solo quería que me penetrase de una vez.

—Cast, fóllame, ahora.—Se mordió el labio inferior, se posicionó entre mis piernas, metiendo su enorme pene de una estocada. Gemí, le arañe, y mordí su cuello. Su miembro era de un tamaño importante, pero ahora eso me encantaba. Por fín era mío, no lo creía todavía.

Sus embestidas eran muy rápidas, nuestros cuerpos chocaban una y otra vez, ya había una pequeña capa perlada de sudor en nuestras frentes, pero esto no acababa.

Acababa de comenzar.

Me moví ansiosa, y acabé encima de él. Cogió mi trasero y me elevó sin dejar de mover las caderas. Rapidamente me recargó en la pared, embistiéndome mucho más fuerte que antes. Sí que me estaba dando duro, y como lo estaba disfrutando.

—Nat, dime que te gusta—Gimió, pegó un azote a mi trasero y me besó rápidamente.

—Cast...—No podía apenas hablar, el placer no me lo permitía, él se tensó—¡CAST!

—Nena, no creo que pueda aguantar más...

—Yo tampoco...¡Ah, Cast!—Sentí un líquido caliente dentro de mí, y me hizo llegar al orgasmo. Nos quedamos ahí un tiempo, yo oculté mi rostro en medio de su cuello, y él intentó regular su respiración, besando mis cuello mientras.

—Castiel—Le llamé—Te quiero. Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también a ti, Nat. Y perdón por no decírtelo antes. Ahora ya me da igual mostrar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Sé que tu amor es verdadero.

—¿Y cómo te has dado cuenta?

—Porque no lo haces con cualquiera, solo lo has hecho conmigo y con Viktor. ¿Me equivoco?—Viktor había sido un antigüo amor, con el que había salido un par de años. Pero tenía razón, solo había mantenido relaciones sexuales con ellos dos.

Le besé en respuesta. Estaba completamente enamorada de Castiel.

Poco tiempo después, nos limpiamos y nos pusimos de nuevo la ropa para dormir. Nos metimos en la cama los dos, estábamos muy cansados. Normal, tanto ''ejercicio'' no es bueno. Él me acariciaba lentamente el cabello, al final no habíamos visto ninguna película, me daba igual, mi historia favorita, es la nuestra.

Y más, con el comentario que me dedicó antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo:

—Nat...creo que te amo. No, estoy seguro de hacerlo—Dio un breve beso en mis labios—Descansa pequeña.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen un comentario con su opinión, gracias~**_

 _ **Añadan a su juego de Corazón de Melón a: Andreita004.**_

 _ **¡Cuídense!**_


End file.
